This Can't Be Happening!
by Sakuracharm
Summary: 8 teens decide to get together for a sleepover, bad idea.Thanks to a little pop spill, they're now all trap inside TOS! Wanna know what happens in the end? Read and find out. Naruto characters,loosely based, Review plz, second fic!
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Hey guys, I warn you now I may be slow on updating 'cause I have three other stories, but I'll update as quick as possible. So read and enjoy, laugh and cry or fall asleep and puke, but whatever your reaction to this story is please review. Thanks a bunch. Oh ya there are Naruto characters in this too, but they're loosely based on the real characters, so don't yell at me if they're OOC, 'cause I made them that way.**_

**Disclaimer- I don't own Tales of Smyphonia or Naruto, so don't sue me. Geez. **

**Chapter 1**

The bell rang and the students poured out of the classrooms, all in a hurry to leave the school and start their weekend. The four Chuunin and the academy student met at their lockers next to the stairwell. Although they all seemed to fit in well at the school, three of the five friends were not supposed to be attending the school. The Sand ninja, The Mist ninja, and The Waterfall ninja. The school was only supposed to be for the children of Konoha, but the three concealed their identity by pretending to be nothing but academy students, that lived just outside the village. As long as the third Hokage Sarutobi didn't suspect anything, they were safe.

Shutting her locker, the sand Chuunin turned to her four friends. " So you guys are still coming over tonight right?"

Her friends looked at weirdly. The mist ninja spoke in a low, calm voice. " What the hell are you talking about Kyla?"

Kyla smiled. " You guys are coming over tonight because it's my sleepover party. Didn't Kimi tell you guys?"

" No." Answered the Waterfall ninja, who was currently reading a two thousand worded book.

Kyla turned to Kimi. " You didn't tell them!" Kimi started laughing insanely. Kyla raised an eyebrow then shook her head. ' How she manages to remember to keep herself secret is beyond me.' " Well, do you still wanna come?"

" But isn't the sand village far from here?" Lori, the Waterfall Chuunin asked, looking up from her book.

Kyla laughed. " Of course it is! It's all the way in the Wind region. But tell me this, since I don't stay with Kimi, how do you think I get here everyday on time?" Kimi started laughing again knowing the answer. Jade of the Mist, and Lori looked at each other and shrugged.

Kyla held out her right hand. On her ring finger there was a ring with a black diamond. " This ring was given to me by our village leader. It's made of pure, black sand. There are three others like it, each made of a different type of sand, red, blue and white sand, each with a unique power. Mine has the power of speed, with it I can get anywhere in a matter of seconds. But using it makes me extremely tried so I try not to use it to much."

" That's so cool." The leaf academy student finally spoke. She was, by class system, the weakest there. But that didn't matter, they knew her abilities, and they knew she just didn't care about the tests.

" Who has the others?" Jade asked examining Kyla's ring. Kyla's brown eyes flickered to Kimi's red contact ones, and then focused back on the mist girl in front of her. " As much as I trust you Jade, you are still of the mist village, our enemy. I cannot reveal that information to you, and then have my brothers and sisters endangered because of it."

Jade made a face then folded her arms across her chest. " I didn't know you had brothers and sisters."

Kyla smiled but Kimi answered for her. " She refers to the people of her village as family."

" Even that monster Gaara?"

A flicker of pain crossed Kyla's eyes. Although she heard it often enough, it still got to her when people spoke like that about him.

" Shut up you retard. You don't have any right to say that about her people! Even I know that!" Lori said glaring at Jade. " I would love to come over tonight Kyla, I'm sure it'll be fun."

Kyla smiled. " Great, I'm guessing that's everyone's answer, so we'll leave now."

" I can't."

The four girls turned to face the other leaf in their group. " Why not Sora?" Kimi asked.

" My parents don't want me to go anywhere until I pass my tests and become a Genin, so…"

" All well there's always next time." Jade said cheerfully. " Now come on! I wanna see this village."

" I'm sorry Sora." Kyla said hugging her.

" It's alright, I'll see you guys later, maybe I'll sneak out or something." Sora waved to her four friends and left.

" Are you sure this is ok?" Lori asked putting her book in her backpack.

Kyla shrugged. " As long as you don't do something stupid and get yourselves noticed, you'll be fine."

They walked out of the school and started to walk down the gravel path. " Umm, Kyla?"

" Ya, Kim?"

" Can um, Sasuke come too?"

Kyla automatically knew why she asked and nodded. " Sure, anyone else wanna bring anyone?"

" Rock."

" Naruto."

Jade and Lori said, blushing every shade of red. Kyla laughed. " Sure. Where are Sasuke and Naruto?"

" I told them to meet us at the front gate because I knew you'd say yes." Kimi smiled sweetly.

Kyla rolled her eyes. " What about Rock?" Jade asked hopefully.

Sighing, Kyla answered. " The kid has made his second home in my basement. So either way he'd be coming."

" In your basement?" Jade's eye twitched as her warm voice turned icy.

" What? You jealous?"

" No! It's just a leaf staying with a Sand?" Jade quickly covered.

" It's no different the a Mist and Waterfall staying with a Sand." Lori commented thoughtfully. Jade shot a look at her.

" Meh. One day he showed up claiming he was here meeting with someone and he never really left."

They walked in silence until they reached the city gates. Sure enough, Sasuke and Naruto were there waiting.

" Hey guys over here! Hurry! Hurry! We have to get going!" Naruto was jumping up and down excitedly.

Kyla smiled. " Ok, ok. Everyone grab on to someone's hand so we form a circle." The five teens did do. They were the only ones including Sora, who knew about Kyla, Jade and Lori's little secret. Kyla grabbed a hold of Sasuke and Jade's hand so the circle was complete. " Ok, guys clear your minds, and no Naruto this isn't some yoga lesson."

" But wait. Why exactly are we doing this? Shouldn't we be walking? The wind region is for and-"

" Well if you shut up then maybe you'll find out!" Kimi hissed.

Naruto shut up immediately and closed his eyes. Wind gathered around the six teens. The four unsuspecting snapped their eyes open in alarm. Kimi kept her eyes closed and called. " Keep your eyes closed or you'll be blinded by sand for a week!" They closed their eyes again quickly.

Gathering her energy and focusing it on the ring, Kyla concentred on her destination. Black sand started to whirl around them, seeping slowly out of the ring. Eventually, it created a tornado, engulfing the six. When the wind settled and the sand crept back to the ring, they were in front of the Hidden Village of Sand. Kyla collapsed to the ground, breathing heavy, trying to keep conscious. ' I'm not going to be doing that for a while. They can walk back home."

" Are you ok?" Jade asked looking down at her fallen friend.

Kyla laughed a bit. " I'll be fine."

" You've never done that with so many people have you?" Kimi asked helping her up.

" No. It's usually just me, and occasionally Rock."

" Uh huh." Jade mumbled to nobody in mind.

" Well, follow me. Don't look at anyone like your foreigners and try to hide your headbands until we get to my place ok?"

Nodding, they walked through the village. To their surprise, the people gave them bright smiles and had brief conversations with Kimi and Kyla. They continued to walk until they came to a rounded street with four houses. As they walked towards the farthest house from them, they noticed a red headed figure leaning against the doorframe with his arms folded across his chest. Kimi and Kyla continued to walk towards the home, but the other four stood where they were, ready to fight. " It's been a long time Kimi." The red head said in a monotone voice as he noticed the other four.

Kimi smiled. " Ya, I wish I could have visited more often but it's hard to travel and get back in time without people asking questions." She told him in a low voice.

" Why are you standing out here for Gaara? I left the door unlocked this morning."

" Rock has locked himself in there. I told him that you friends were coming… was that a mistake?"

Kyla sighed. " No, it's fine Gaara. Jade has scared him so much that he has locked himself inside? What a freak!" Pulling the key from around her neck, she unlocked the door and went inside, slamming it shut behind her.

Kimi turned around. " You guys don't have to be on guard around Gaara. Whatever happened between you guys is all in the past, and you're going to have to get along for the weekend. Anyway, Kyla would have his hand if he were to start something." Kimi nudged Gaara as she said this, humour in her voice.

As Sasuke, Lori, Naruto and Jade walked towards the two other ninjas, a loud bang and a scream sounded from inside the house, which was followed by a door slamming shut. " What was that?" Sasuke asked, now standing beside Kimi.

Gaara stood up straight from his leaning position and walked into the house. Kimi and the rest followed. They waked into the living room to find Kyla sprawled out on the couch comfortably with a Gamecube controller in her hands. " What are you doing?" Jade asked, sitting on the floor.

" Playing." Was all she got as an answer. Naruto and Lori sat in the loveseat, Kimi and Sasuke sat on the other couch, and Gaara chose to remove Kyla's feet and sit with her. Of course she just put her legs over his lap refusing to sit like everyone else.

" This is Tales of Symphonia for those who don't know. I've beaten it fifteen times." Kimi told the others.

" Ha! As soon as I kick Mithos' ass I shall have beaten it twenty times! All side quests complete."

" You've beaten it twenty times because you refuse to complete you homework and play until I have to drag you to bed." Gaara said bordly.

" I don't see why your even here 'til 3:00am anyway." Kyla snorted. " After this I'll show you guys around and we'll get totally wasted!"

Kimi laughed, but the others were still a bit uneasy off Gaara being there, regardless of Kimi and Kyla's carefree attitude.

" Hey, what you got to drink here?"

" There's coke in the fridge."

Jade got up and headed to the kitchen. Kimi wandered over to the stereo system. She got out a CD from her backpack and slipped it into the player. " What are you doing?" Lori asked suspiciously as she looked up from her book.

" Nothing." Kimi said innocently.

" Ah, I'm hungry." Naruto complained.

" You're always hungry." Sasuke stated flipping between what was going on, on the television and watch Kimi was doing.

Kimi pushed the track button a couple times then turned the volume knob to full blast, making sure that the bass was heavy. Jade walked in at that moment and stood by the T.V. " What are you doing?" She asked sipping her drink. Kimi only smiled and pressed play. " Oh, hell no."

Kyla looked away from her game and looked up at Kimi. " What. The. Hell?"

" It's opera. I remembered how much you loved it!"

" Uh huh." She returned to her game trying to block out the music.

" Who listens to this crap anyways?" Naruto complained.

" Kimi does. You have a problem with that Naruto?" Sasuke turned to Naruto with a smug look on his face.

" And if I do?" Naruto stood up, as did Sasuke.

" You people better not break or get blood on anything." Kyla called over the music, eyes still on the screen. " Kick ass, I beat it again!"

Kimi took a sat beside Lori as Rock entered the room. " What the hell is with the music!"

" Rock!" Jade spun around spilling her drink all over the game console. Sparks flew every which way and the game screen went white.

" NO! I just beat it and I didn't save!" Kyla flew off the couch and grabbed hold of the game. " I have to at least save the disk!"

" No!" Gaara sprang forward and grabbed her shoulder.

" You retard you'll electrify yourself!" Kimi yelled grabbing her other shoulder, both not thinking of the danger.

Sasuke grabbed Kimi's shoulder trying to stop her from touching Kyla. Naruto grabbed Sasuke's shoulder, Lori grabbed Naruto's, Rock grabbed Gaara's shoulder, and Jade grabbed Rocks waist. **(To put it simply, it was a chain reaction. I wonder why none of them thought about their own safety…)** Electric bolt entered the teen's body, and then everything went black.

* * *

Kimi got up from her bed holding her head. " Urg, where am I?" She looked around. Kimi was in a two-bed room with a window. The walls and floor were made of sand.

" Kim, where are we? I recognize this place but…"

She looked to her left to see Gaara standing by the door. " Is the others here too?"

Gaara shook his head. " None of the other are here either, I looked." He confirmed.

Kimi stood up and walked over to the window. " Are we in-"

* * *

Jade rolled out of the bed and landed on the floor hard. " Ow, who put the floor there? Where the hell am I?" She pushed herself up and looked around. The first thing she noticed was the sleeping boy in the bed next to her. " Great, I'm stuck with that." She walked over to the window and pushed it open. She looked around at the eerie setting of the village. It was dark, and forest like. Vines were everywhere, and only few people walked around. She walked to the bed and kicked the sleeping boy awake. " Naruto. Naruto wake up."

" Huh? What? Where are we?"

" I saw this place before... but it's impossible. It was just a game."

" Ok. Where do you think we are?"

" I'm pretty sure this may be…"

* * *

Lori stared out at the seen before her. Not once had she thought she'd see this place. ' I must be dreaming.' She stuck her hand in the white, fluffy snow.' This can't be a dream, it's cold.' " But this can't be."

" So do you have any idea where we are Lori?" Lori ignored the boy and continued to walk around. She touched everything and even hit herself a few times to make sure she wasn't in a very deep dream. " Lori!"

She finally stopped and turned around. " I believe I saw this place before, at Kimi's."

" Ok, where?"

She turned to the boy. " Rock, I think we're in Tethe'ella."

* * *

Kyla and Sasuke were both up. Kyla was staring out the window, and Sasuke was sitting on the bed. " Kyla, you haven't answered me for the past half a hour. I know you know where we are so tell me already!" Kyla ignored him and continued to stare out the window with a smile on her face. She took in the scenery around her. The bluest sea she's ever seen, the clear skies, the old fashion boats, and the people hurrying around the city. She laughed knowing exactly where she was. " Kyla answer me!"

She spun around with a huge smile on her face. " Sasuke this is Sylvarant! We're in my game! We're in Tales of Symphonia!"

* * *

**A/N: Well there you go guys. I hoped you liked it. Please review and tell me your thought and issues. Excuse any grammar and spelling mistakes.**

**Until next Chappie, luv ya! **

**Kitty.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry bout the long time update but here it is. Thank you so much for those of you who review, it was greatly appreciated. Here's Chappie number two!**

**Disclaimer: ya, ya, ya. I own nothing by my own characters. Geez. **

**Chapter 2**

----**Palmacosta**-----

Sasuke and Kyla walked around the large city of Palmacosta. They had discovered a lot about themselves in the last hour they had been in the game.

_The two teens sat in their inn room deciding on what to do next. Well, Sasuke decided and Kyla spaced out. The blue-haired teen got up and walked towards Kyla. He stopped in front of her, tempted to slap her but instead snapped his finger in front of her face. _

" _What?" She asked annoyed. Her eyes refocusing on her surroundings. _

" _Your idiot! Stop daydreaming! We need to find Kimi, and the others!" He added the end part quickly. _

_Kyla rolled her dark brown eyes. " Don't worry about your fiancée. Like me, she is highly educated in this game." _

_Sasuke's eye twitched. " That doesn't mean we should just sit around and stare at the freaking wall!" _

_Kyla continued the stare at him. " I was not daydreaming." She stated calmly. _

_Sasuke crossed his arms over his chest. " If you weren't daydreaming then what were you doing?" _

_Kyla snorted. " Like it matters to you." She leaned back on the bed. " But if you must know, I was just remember who I was." _

_Sasuke raised an eyebrow. " You forgot who you were? Such a typical you thing to do." _

" _No, and what do you mean a 'typical me thing?' How Kimi puts up with you I have no bloody idea." She blew a few strands of black hair out of her eyes. " I was remembering my role here, in this game." Kyla got up and reached under her bed. A moment later she stood back up and turned to face Sasuke. In her hands, she was holding two swords. " I'm a half-elf born in Heimdall like Genis and Raine. My mother took me and fled to the Otherworldly Gate. She was transported to Sylvarant. She decided to leave here in Palmacosta and keep me being a half-elf secret. She died last year. Just recently, a person of this city found out I was a half-elf, and told everyone else. I don't know who though. I'm 21 years old and specialize in using twin blades. They're called Tizona and Colada, better known as the Serpent's Daughters. I also have basic elemental magic." She sat back on the bed. " I'm sure you'll get a little memory flash soon…" Kyla trailed off her sentence as she saw Sasuke get a far away look in his eyes. _

_Kyla walked around the inn room. It was designed exactly like the inn in the game. She stopped in front of a mirror. She looked at herself and she noticed something. Unlike Sasuke, her clothes had changed. She was wearing knee high black boots, a black skort that reached four inches above her knee with a dark blue sash belt. She also had a navy blue halter, a loose, black, leather trench coat and wrist high fingerless gloves, black with the edges rimmed with dark blue. _

_She sat back down on the bed and unsheathed one of her swords. Her brown eyes studied the sword with great interest. The blade itself was a light silver with symbols up and down the side, and instead of being a straight blade; the blade was curved in the shape of a snake. The hilt was mahogany coloured with a vine design in the colour silver. She tilted to the side so the sunlight caught it. The blade then glowed an eerie blue. Placing the blade back in the sheath on her belt, she looked back at Sasuke, who was sitting on his bed holding a sword. " Well?" _

_Sasuke held the sword carefully, finding it more interesting then Kyla's question. It was the shape of a flame, and the blade was a dark orange. It too had odd symbols engraved on it. The hilt was a chocolate brown and the edges were painted gold. He put the sword back in the sheath on his waist, and rested his elbows on his knees, his head on his folded hands. " I'm a human. I was born here in Palmacosta into one of the richest families alive. I've apparently, been friends with you since we were seven. I am now 22. My family believes I'm in school studying and that I've finally found human friends that 'understand' me. But it seems that we've decided to skip town and head for Luin where we're suppose to meet…someone. I can't seem to remember anything else. I possess basic elemental and healing arts. I'm skilled with a sword, as you can tell. It's called Odin's Flame." He stood up and heading for the door. _

" _Where are you going?" Kyla asked standing up. _

" _To Luin, where else? We can't do much here. What's the point of just hanging around here like idiots?" He continued to walk out of the door, and down to the front of the inn._

" _Don't leave without me you loser! You don't know much about this place and you're gonna end up getting yourself killed, and if you get killed I'll never hear the end of it from Kimi." She walked beside him. " Before we leave, we should stock up on gels and food, and maybe find out what has changed from the game." Sasuke looked at her with an emotionless expression. Kyla sighed. " Look, I know you don't like me too much because I'm a sand ninja Sasuke, I know that for a fact actually. You don't like Lori or Jade either, and I know you hate Gaara, but until we find Kimi and the others, we have to get along." _

" _Whatever." Was all he said to her as he walked out the front door of the inn. _

_

* * *

_

" Ok, this is Marble's store. We can get the gels here." Kyla informed in a dull voice. She swung open the door intending to hit Sasuke with it, but stopped it before it smacked him in the face.

" Nice try."

Growling to herself, Kyla walked up to the counter. " Hi, could we buy some gels please?"

The girl looked at her with a surprised expression then shook her head. " No."

" Why not?"

" I don't sell the you half-elves." The browned haired girl replied. Her surprised voice turned into a disgusted one.

" Unbelievable." She stepped away from the counter and faced Sasuke. " If you want to survive in the world you'll get what I tell you. Get twenty apple, orange, lemon and pineapple gels, ten life bottles, and ten panacea bottles. You're rich, you can afford it." Sasuke just stared at her. " Go!" She pushed her towards the counter.

Not wanting to argue with the temper-mental girl he looked at the brown haired clerkbehind the counter. " Can I get all of what she said?"

" Umm… sure Sasuke." Blushing, she started to put the items on the counter. " I still don't know why you're still hanging around that half-elf though. They're all evil, disgusting creatures. Just look at what they did to the world again!"

Kyla looked up from the floor. She kicked Sasuke lightly to get his attention. He looked at glaring, but softened his glare when he saw to urgency in her eyes. " Ask her what she means." She mouthed to him.

" Uh…"

" Chocolat." Kyla whispered.

"Chocolat, what did they do to the world exactly?"

Chocolat stood up placing the rest of the items on the table. " Has that freak brainwashed you? They're filthy leader split the world in two again, and now once a year each world must offer up a chosen to be sacrificed at the Tower of Destruction."

" What about the orginalchosen and her companions who save both worlds before?" Kyla how spoke up knowing Sasuke won't have asked, since he probably didn't know who they were.

" Like you care half-elf."

" Tell me what happened to them!"

" No, I refuse to tell you anything! Why couldn't you have just died like your filthy Mother!"

Kyla jumped over the counter and tackled Chocolat to the ground. When she had said that last sentence something just snapped inside her. " You stupid human! Don't you ever talk about my mother like that!" She drew back her right arm and punched Chocolat right in the nose. She could feel it break on impact.

Chocolat let out a high-pitched scream as Kyla went to hit her again, but Sasuke stopped her. He grabbed her around the waist and pulled her off of the helpless store clerk. " Kyla calm the hell down. She's not worth it."

Kyla stopped struggling. She would have fallen to her knees if Sasuke's gripped on her wasn't so tight. Tears rolled down her cheeks. " Why?" She whispered. " Why the hell am I so damn emotional about someone I don't even know?"

Sasuke looked down at her, feeling somewhat sorry for her. Still holding her, he grabbed his backpack which was filled with the items and placed 15 000 gald on the counter. " It's probably just the game emotions so stop acting so damn weak 'cause I know you're not. You would have died long before this game if you were." He swung the backpack over his right shoulder, his left arm still around her waist. " We have to go, you two made a lot of noise and-" He never finished his sentence because two of the Palmacosta guards stormed in.

" What's with all the noise in here?" The first one demanded.

Chocolat slowly stood up holding her bleeding nose. " That half-elf went berserk and attacked me! She broke my nose!"

The second guard turned to face the tear stained face of Kyla as the first continued to talk to Chocolat. He got down on one knee so he was at the height Kyla was currently being held at. " Did you really do that to her Kyla." She looked at the guard then dropped her head back to the ground. The guard sighed. " You know that there's no tolerance for this kind of thing, and because you're a half-elf…you may have to face execution."

" Just because she was standing up for her mother?" Sasuke spoke up.

" Mr. Uchiha aren't you suppose to be in school?"

" I don't see any reason to explain myself to you." He shifted a little making Kyla stand up straighter, taking most of her weight off his arm. " I also don't see any reason for Kyla to be punished for what she did. Her actions where nothing but self-defence."

" Your standing up for her!" Chocolat shrieked.

' He's standing up for me?' Kyla mentally asked. ' Did he get hit at some point?'

" Now if you'll excuse us, we were just leaving." Sasuke let go of her waist, grabbed her hand and dragged her out of the store.

" Was he allowed to do that?" The first guard asked the second.

The second guard stood up. " Well, he just did."

" Shouldn't we go after them?"

" Nah. They probably leaving the city so what would the point be? Plus Kyla's with one rich man. He could buy his way out of anything."

* * *

After they were a fair amount away from the city Sasuke let go of Kyla's hand. " You are the biggest idiot I've ever met!" 

Kyla looked down at the ground. " Even bigger then Naruto?"

Sasuke crossed his arms. " Not even you are capable of that."

" Why'd you save me? I know if would have been the highlight of your day to see me hanged. So why?"

" Listen Hunter. Don't you even think for a second that I like you. I only saved you because I need your help to find the rest of my group. I really hate to admit that, but I do."

" Heh. I figured that was the case." Kyla stretched her arms and wiped away the remainder of her tears. " Alright, we'll head for the Tower of Salvation and rest there for the night. Tomorrow we'll head for Luin, we should make it there by late afternoon."

" Whatever."

They continued to walk in silence. The sun was setting and they were about fifteen minutes away from the House of Salvation. Kyla had given up on trying to start a conversation with Sasuke. ' He's almost as anti-social as Gaara.' Kyla snorted to herself. She looked ahead and noticed and glowing green-yellow spot. " Hehe, shiny!" She started towards it.

" What are you, a crow?" Sasuke asked, following.

Ignoring that comment, the brown-eyed girl reached for the light, but jumped back as the light took the form of two figures. " Oh. My. Gosh."

" I'm so glad we found you two." One figure said. " Please listen, we don't have much time."

" Your Kratos and Lloyd! Oh my gosh."

" Yep. That's us!" The boy in red smiled.

" Now listen." Kratos said calmly. " You must head for where the Summon Spirit of Light resides."

" There, you have to defeat the Summon Spirit of Light and Dark." Lloyd continued.

" Once you've defeated them, one of the four barriers that protect the tower from intruders will be broken. You must then go to Luin and wait for the others who must break the barrier in Sylvarant."

" Who are the others?" Sasuke asked.

" We have no idea." Lloyd answered.

" Who did this? Who split the worlds again?"

" It was-" Kratos never got to finish. The image of the two became distraught and started to fade.

" No wait! Who was it?"

" H…ur…ry."

" Damn it!" Kyla cursed then sighed. " Well whatever. All we can do now is head for the House of Salvation and then to the Tower of Mana tomorrow." Kyla started to walk.

" Who do you think the others who are here are?" Sasuke asked.

" I don't know." Kyla stopped to face Sasuke. " What we need to worry about know is ourselves. We must do as Lloyd and Kratos told us, and hope we don't die while we're at it."

" We're not going to die. It's just a stupid game. If we die, we die. It's not like it'll effect us in reality."

" Care to test the theory?" Kyla asked her hand reaching for one of her swords.

Sasuke looked at her then turned away. " I'd rather not die and leave Kimi alone with you."

Kyla smirked then continued walking. " Come on lets go before it gets to late."

* * *

**A/N – Well that's chapter two. I really hoped you liked and sorry for the long update. Please Review. Thanks and Happy New Year!**

**Until next Chappie Luv ya! **

**Kitty**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry for the really, really late update. It's kind of been in my binder for about a month now…done. Wow, I'm a really lazy person…. Well anyway, because of later content this will be moved to the mature rating starting in the next chapter. So ya, I hope ya'll like this chapter, review oks? Oh ya, Sara all four girls were 17 and the guys were 18, but when they entered the game they're ages were alter the games preference… Sorry for any spelling and grammar mistakes!**

**Disclaimer: Why must we go through this every chapter? I don't own anything! **

**Chapter 3**

Kimi paced around her room in the inn mumbling to herself. Gaara rested calmly on the wall.

" I don't see how we could have ended up here. God, why'd Kyla have to be so…stupid?"

" It's in her nature."

" That's not nice."

" The truth isn't always nice."

" Ya, but still, she's our friend, we shouldn't say bad things about her, at least not behind her back." Kimi looked out the window. " So this is Triet. This is much more cooler then the game. I only wish-" Kimi's sentence was cut short as her red-contact eyes glazed over and she fell against the wall. Her unblinking eyes stared at a random spot on the wall opposite of her.

A bit alarmed, Gaara walked over to Kimi and shook her lightly. " Kimi?" He called lightly. There was no reaction. He shook her again. " Kimi." He said a bit more firmly.

The orange hair girl then started blinking again. She continued to blink trying to regain her proper vision. " That was weird…"

" What happened?" Gaara asked folding his arms across his chest.

" I really don't know. I just started getting weird flash backs." Kimi ran her fingers along the wall as she walk about the room. She stopped when she reached the exact middle of the wall opposite of the door. She looked down and noticed a large red box. The red-eyed girl bent down and opened the box carefully. As she did, the box turned into red sand that retreated into the cracks of the wall leaving behind two red- coloured Chakram. " Ok, that was weird." She retrieved them from the ground and stood up. They were almost circular but the edges were jagged and sharp. A red metal bar ran through the middle of both weapons giving the user some place to hold them, and each of the pointed edges bared a silver symbol. Kimi turned to Gaara. " I guess I should tell you what saw when I spaced out. I'm apparently 21 years old and I'm a human. I'm from Palmacosta, but I'm here on vacation. My family is one of the most powerful families because I'm Colette's first cousin. I battle with Chakram, the same weapon Colette uses. These are called the Battle Fires. I have to go to Luin for some reason, I just can't remember why." Kimi sat down on the bed. " Weird huh Gaara? … Gaara?" She looked over to the far wall where Gaara was standing. His red hair, which he had let grow a little longer in the front, fell over his cyan coloured eyes, the kanji still visible through the stray strands of hair." I guess he's getting a little memory thingy too." Kimi concluded. She had noticed that unlike Gaara her clothes had changed. She was wearing a short black skort that had an orange slash belt and two hooks to place her Chakram. She was wear knee high black boots and an orange tube top. She also had elbow high fingerless black gloves with the edges rimmed with a dark orange, matching the rest of her outfit. She glided over to the window and leaned out. The window faced south giving her a clear view of a looming black tower. Kimi looked at it for a while. She vaguely wondered what time frame of the game they were in, and why the tower was black, not white. Shaking her head, she turned around and looked towards the door, where Gaara was currently leaning, he's arms were folded across his chest, as they always were. Beside him was a fang shaped, double- edged sword. The blade was two tones of topaz and pale silver symbol, like Kimi's weapon, ran up the side of the blade. The hilt was just darker then the blade itself. As you looked toward the bottom of the hilt, you could see the colour grow darker, until at the very end, it was a chocolate brown. " So what did you see?" Kimi asked, generally curious.

Gaara shrugged. " I'm 22 years old. I'm from a floating village called Exire. It landed when the two worlds were joined, I've lived in Triet ever since. Aside from you, and some girl from Palmacosta, I only have one other friend, a boy from Ozette." Gaara picked up the sword and paced it in the sheath across his back that replaced his gourd.

" No sand?" Kimi asked.

" No sand." Gaara confirmed. " Which, by the way pisses me off."

Kimi laughed. " I couldn't tell." She laughed again. " You've definitely more relaxed and open now… What the hell did Kyla do to you?" Gaara shrugged and gave her a small smile. " Did you just smile?"

" Maybe."

" Haven't seen you do that for a while." Kimi laughed again. " Well anyway, you may not have your sand but it looks like you have an Exsphere." She pointed to his left hand.

" As do you."

Kimi reached for her neck, and fingered the jewel. " It's a Cruxis Crystal… Why do I have a Cruxis Crystal?" She shook her head. " Well, I guess we should head for Luin, right?"

"Hn." Gaara answered in respond.

Kimi rolled her eyes. " Come on."

The two of them left the inn and ventured into the town. As they walked, Kimi noticed the towns people stop and stare at them wide eyed. Gaara seemed to notice it too. " What the hell are you all staring at?"

The people flinched and shrank back at the sound of his voice. A young man standing beside the food stand weakly asked. " Chosen. Ha-has that ha-half elf ta-taken you hostage?"

" Excuse me?" Kimi asked surprised.

" Half elf! We cannot allow you to take our only hope at peace! Step away from the Chosen and leave the village!" A group of armed villagers formed at the entrance making escape almost impossible.

Gaara drew his sword and held it at his side ready to defend it needed. Kimi looked around, thinking of what she could do. After weighting her options, an idea popped in her head. Not knowing what the situation was in the game, she cleared her throat, and spoke in a strong voice. " Citizens of Triet. I'm not being held against my will. This half-elf has agreed to escort me."

" You trust a dirty half-elf to keep you safe? Have you been drugged Chosen?"

" No. I just feel I'd be safer with him then an ordinary human." She turned towards the crowd blocking the entrance. " Now please move."

" But Chosen-"

" Move or I will not be responsible for my escort's actions." Knowing full well of Gaara's abilities the crowd reluctantly moved away from the gates. " Thank you." They walked confidently through the crowd of people. Gaara glared at each of them fiercely.

" Chosen of Creation." An old man stepped in front of them. " Remember you only have one month to break the seals and get to the Tower of Destruction. Do not fail us."

Kimi stopped and looked at the man. " What?" She asked confused. The crowd looked at her in disbelieve. " Chosen, please tell me you're joking. You've not forgotten of your task."

" So what you're saying is I have to break all the seals in one month? That's nearly impossible! I can't get around Sylvarant in under one month!"

" Chosen…there's only two here in Sylvarant."

" Really? Well then-"

" – And two in Tethe'alla."

" Wait, Tethe'alla? Aren't the two worlds together?"

" They were. For eight long years we had peace, but six years ago that hideous tower appeared and the worlds were split again. The half-elf responsible for this resurrected Cruxis and now every year a chosen is offered to be sacrificed at the tower. But before that can be done, the Chosen must be put through the seal breaking ritual to insure that they are worthy to be even looked upon by the leader of Cruxis. If the Chosen fails and does not make it to the tower, the world that they are from suffers until a Chosen does make it. Tethe'alla already sent their Chosen six months ago. The fact that the tower still stands means that the Chosen didn't make it or that the Chosen's Mana signature wasn't what the half-elf was looking for."

" So whoever's responsible for all this openly told what was to happen to the Chosen? To me?" Kimi asked.

" That's correct."

" Then why not rebel against it?" Gaara finally spoke.

" We tried that, but that monster cut off our Mana supply. He controls the tree, which he imprisoned in the dimension that separates us from Tethe'alla. We suffered for a year. Don't you remember half-elf? You were unable to use your magic for sometime."

" So basically what you're saying is that I have to break the seals here and in Tethe'alla then sacrifice myself to maybe save the world? What if I refuse?"

" Then this world will be destroyed indefinitely."

" No pressure." Kimi mumbled to herself. " I promise I will try my very best not to let the world down. I guess we should get going-"

" Chosen?" A little boy emerged from the crowd holding a backpack. " There are gels, and bottles and things you'll need on your journey. Please be careful."

" Aw, thank you!" Kimi smiled, hugged the boy and then took the bag. " While let's get going Gaara." Nodding, Gaara followed silently behind her. The two walked all the to Ossa Trail, neither of them spoke during that time. The sun was setting so they decided to stay, and make camp. Kimi looked at the multicoloured sky. " Well today was extremely weird."

" Ya." Gaara agreed staring into the fire they had made.

" Wow, I'm the great Chosen. I would have guessed Kyla would have gotten that role."

" I wonder if she's ok…"

Kimi cocked her head to the side. " Are you worried about her?" She asked in an almost amused voice.

" Of course not." Gaara said getting up.

Kimi jumped up. " You are aren't you!"

" She doesn't need anyone to worry about her. She can take care of herself."

" So true. She definitely too stubborn to just roll over and die."

Gaara nodded and looked up the trail. " What is that?" He asked referring to a glowing spot on the path ahead of them.

" I don't know." Kimi walked over to it and slowly reached out to it. The light grew larger and took the shape of two figures.

" What the hell?" Gaara asked now behind Kimi.

" Oh my…" Kimi said in awe.

" Oh, hey Zelos I guess these are the _ones_ huh?" The blond asked.

" Well, well, well. It's looks like I'm gonna be saved by another voluptuous beauty. They just can't resist me!"

" Uh, you guys are Colette and Zelos right? Wow, you guys have gotten old." Kimi said amazed at whom she was talking to.

" Of course silly, it has been fourteen years since we set out to do the world regeneration journey."

" Well enough small talk, we don't have much time." Zelos said seriously. " You two need to get to the seal of water and defeat the two summon spirits there, in doing so you will break one of the barriers protecting the Tower of Destruction. From there you will head to Luin where you meet up with the other group breaking the second seal in Sylvarant."

" Why don't we just go to the fire seal and-"

" One of the two groups in Tethe'alla will break it." Colette answered.

" Why do we have to defeat the summon spirits? Aren't they under Sheena's command?"

" They are being controlled by some chips that was inserted in their bodies."

" Ok, well then who's responsible for all this?"

" Mithos' has come back. We don't know how, but he has all of us imprisoned in the tower. We're only briefly talking to you because they left us unsupervised." Zelos answered. " Someone else has been helping him to, but we've never seen them."

" I see." Kimi said thinking.

" Who are in the other group?" Gaara asked in a monotone voice.

" I don't know their names but one of them is extremely cute, much like you my cute Chosen saviour." Gaara growled. " Whoa, sorry dude didn't know she was your girlfriend."

" What! No, I'm just a close friend! We're like family!" Kimi exclaimed.

" Oh, so you're single?"

" NO!"

" Well good-luck you two, our time is up. Please excuse Zelos' behaviour, and please hurry." Colette said. Both her and Zelos' image disappeared.

" Well I guess we know what we need to do to get out this game." Kimi said walking back to the fire and sitting down.

" Yes, we must defeat Mithos and this other enemy."

" We'll rest here tonight and find a boat tomorrow. I wanna get out of here as soon as possible."

" Very well. I'll keep watch you get some sleep."

" Ya, wake me up if something happens ok?"

" Of course."

" Alright, goodnight."

" Goodnight." Gaara tilted his head towards the sky and stared at the stars. ' It seems that this will prove more difficult then expected.'

* * *

**A/N: There, chapter 3. Again so sorry for the forever update. I'll try to be more quick. Hope you guys liked it, please review.**

**Until next chapter Luv ya**

**Kitty**


End file.
